


Tell It Slant

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Tribute To The TROS Fix-It Meme, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Ben Solo, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jerk With A Heart Of Gold Poe Dameron, M/M, Metafiction, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Slow Burn, Writer Ben Solo, Writer Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When fanfiction writer Ben Solo finds that someone has filled his prompt on the Rise of Starkiller fix-it meme on AO3, what starts out as fascination ends up as a friendship — and much more.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ginger_Puff’s Library Of Awesome Darkpilot Modern AUs





	1. The Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Don’t you just love when plotbunnies attack?

“You seem tired,” Maz said to Ben. Ben supposed that he couldn’t quite argue with his boss. Even as they closed up shop for the night — after dealing with customers that Ben was certain were weirder than usual when checking things out — Ben supposed that his sleep schedule could kindly be called...questionable. “Nothing new,” Ben said lightly. At least he tried to keep it light. Maz chuckled softly. “You,” she said, “Should go on home. I can imagine you’re busy.” Busy. That was one way to put it, Ben thought. Maz probably had an idea that he was into the Space Battles fandom. She just didn’t know what his most recent project was. 

***

It was ridiculous, Ben knew, being upset over the ending of a movie. A movie, for fuck’s sake. After all, it wasn’t like it was a real life catastrophe. God willing some people had gone too far, and Ben had tried not to take it personally. The man known as simply the Jedi Killer (a.k.a. Jacen, as some members of fandom called him) was just a fictional character, in the end. 

But it was hard. Hard thinking about the whole idea that he had invested so much time into the _Space Battles_ franchise, and it had come to this. It reminded him of what Atton Rand had said in the second _Knights of the Old Republic_ game. “Looks like this has been a big, dangerous waste of time.”

Which was why, even as Ben entered his apartment that his main job at Maz’s Bookstore allowed him to have, he was invested in this nonsense. This _Rise of Starkiller_ fix-it meme that was running on AO3. Where people were already posting prompts based on the various complaints they had about the film. Better than making YouTube video after YouTube video about it, Ben supposed.

Ben flopped on his bed in that moment, in the apartment he shared with Rey. (Rey was currently on a date with her boyfriend, Finn. Perfect time for peace and quiet) He was already filling Phasma’s prompt, about Kira, the main character, starting a relationship with the Jedi Killer after he survived TROS. (Phasma shipped Kira and Jacen, and Ben wasn’t about to disappoint her) 

He’d only started it recently, and tonight’s chapter was about Kira going back to the Resistance proper with the redeemed Jacen. 

_X-wings couldn’t fit more than two people in them, and Kira wasn’t about to give up Kane’s old X-wing that easily..._

Even as he typed, Ben couldn’t help but feel like this was where he belonged. Too easy, he thought. Far too easy. Just mapping out the internal monologue — though Hux had ribbed him about being melodramatic — was therapeutic. Just exploring what redemption meant, as opposed to the cheap and lazy way that the Powers That Be did it. 

***

It was after Ben posted the latest chapter of “Forward With Sanity” and made dinner (leftover pizza from when he and Rey had had a Marvel Movie Night) that he noticed that a fic had been posted. 

From The Sand by FlyboysRevenge  
Spacebattles Sequel Trilogy

26 February 2020

**Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings** , John Doe (Space Battles)/Jedi Killer, Alternate Universe —Role Reversal , Slow Burn, Scavenger John Doe, Pilot Kira (Space Battles), yes we’re doing this don’t @ me

What if John Doe was the scavenger and Kira the pilot?  


Part **1** of Destinies Undone  


Language: English Words: 1,000 Chapters: 1/? Comments: 50 Kudos: 200 Hits: 1000

Huh, Ben thought. So someone had decided to fill his Ben-Solo-shitposting prompt. He hadn’t expected anyone to keep it, let alone fill it. Maybe the writer — and who had a name like FlyboysRevenge anyway? — was just the sort who’d take on a challenge for the hell of it.

Maybe. 

Ben supposed it was worth a read, at least. He clicked, and even reading over it, he couldn’t help but be drawn in. The author’s notes were a bit of a turn-off, reminding Ben of Poe Dameron (who just had that talent of being an annoying prick who managed to piss off Rey, Phasma, Hux, and especially Ben. The sort of prick that was like if the more obnoxious dialogue options in the Revan/Bastila romance plot in Knights of the Old Republic took human form — and a frustratingly attractive, popular form at that, which Ben envied), but the writing...the writing was solid. Compelling, sensitive...could Poe Dameron have possibly written that? Especially describing John Doe’s dreams in the desert? 

He was...good. 

Ben finished, already at a loss for words. The writer was obviously cocky and insufferable (even if he could back it up), but he was good. Really good. Ben would comment soon enough. He just had to do something first. 

He needed to tell his friends.


	2. Dipping Your Toes Into An Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
# general  
  


KyloRen:   
You’re not gonna believe what happened. Someone filled my prompt on the meme!   


* * *

RedheadedMenace:   
Huh. Looks like someone adores a challenge...   


* * *

KyloRen:   
Obviously. But it’s actually really good. He’s got that writing style; it’s very rich and sensitive and deep in characterization. I mean, he really made me feel for John in that situation...   


* * *

ChromeCaptain:   
Why, Kylo, I think you’ve got a crush on this author...   


* * *

KyloRen:   
Don’t be ridiculous. I just...admire him. Besides, from the author’s notes, he sounds like a real prick...   


* * *

RedheadedMenace:   
Checking the meme...bloody hell, I say he has the right to be a prick getting those stats. 👀   


* * *

KyloRen:   
Maybe I could talk to him. I mean...prick or not, I think he deserves a thank you.   


***

Ben wasn’t going to lie; he was nervous. Incredibly nervous. He was already wondering how, exactly, to phrase his comment. After all, he couldn’t say that he and social graces were on terribly good terms. Still, even pulling up the comments section and reading the glowing reviews (God, if only he was that popular), he typed into the comment box. 

_Hey. I’m the one who made the original post on the meme. I wanted to say thank you for filling it; JohnJacen doesn’t get enough love. And you’re really good at what you do. You’ll have to teach me sometime. 😉_

He posted the comment. Even exhaling faintly, he couldn’t help but hope that he didn’t fuck up royally. Dipping your toes into an ocean, he supposed. A bit too deep.


End file.
